The present disclosure relates generally to microelectromechanical system devices and methods for preparing the same for subsequent processing.
Stiction may occur in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) in two different forms: between the substrate and the microstructure(s) and/or between two or more microstructures when the system is in operation. Anti-stiction materials have been added to various surfaces in MEMS devices in an effort to prevent stiction from occurring.
Methods for establishing anti-stiction materials to a MEMS device are generally not selective. As such, any surface (i.e., inside and/or outside of the MEMS device) having an affinity for the anti-stiction material used is coated during the establishment process. While the presence of an anti-stiction coating may be desirable in some areas of the MEMS device, it may be undesirable in other areas. The presence of the anti-stiction material may be particularly undesirable in areas of the MEMS device where stiction is uncommon and/or that are exposed to subsequent processing steps.